Mistaken Identity
by erieh
Summary: In which Petra gets kidnapped in a surprisingly-clean apartment, and tries to convince herself that her kidnapper who has an undercut hair looks hot.


**Summary: **In which Petra gets kidnapped in a surprisingly-clean apartment, and tries to convince herself that her kidnapper who has an undercut hair looks hot.

*Note: This is an entirely different setting from Teaching Ms. Ral.

.

-:-

.

This is so wrong.

Petra creases her forehead in wonder how the hell she got in this situation. She remembers that she was walking through the streets of Trost where café Rose is located; she was supposed to meet her friends after her classes to arrange some plans regarding their project that they have to pass tomorrow, but as she was about to enter the store, she suddenly found herself being carried and stuffed into a black van and everything went blank afterwards.

She presumes no one saw her get abducted; it was a quarter before six in the evening that time, and it was unfortunate that there are a few people who regularly visit the street (especially at night), as it was famous for several crimes involving a serial killer who hasn't been captured up until now. The killer loves targeting young women, but she decided she'd do alone so she went amidst her father's protests, yet when she woke up she finds that she is stuck in an, she dares believe it, apartment, a clean one—and she is alone.

She's totally regretful—not just because she resisted her father, but she let herself get kidnapped at the worst possible time.

After the arrangements she planned with her friends, she was going to meet her friend Levi—someone she met in an online private forum.

She has always been a hopeless romantic woman, and she thinks that he's the one because of their similarities and interests; from books, movies, music and so on. So when they were chatting one night and he suggested that they should meet up, she had quickly typed 'yes' even before he could send her a smiling emoticon.

_And now…_

Petra helplessly stares at her tied body, feet and hands (tied behind her), putting as much force as possible trying to break free, but the ropes are too thick for her, and there aren't any pointed or sharp objects she could use to cut the tie into two. Shouting is useless either, for her mouth is stuffed with a cloth. Whoever forcibly dragged her away here must be one hell of a possessive and obsessed kidnapper.

Then she remembers the rumors about the loose criminal preying on women her age.

Petra grimaces and thinks about her father—he must be dead worried by now. If only she harked to his advice, she would not meet a very dreaded fate. But it was too late—she was successfully captured in this… in this clean apartment and there's no way out.

She had no idea that her would-be killer is such a clean freak he'd leave no trace of the crime.

As she's about to move against her confinement, she hears the door open and a person gets inside—it's a man, probably in his late twenty's, and the first thing she noticed about him is his height, and she concludes that he's only two inches taller than her.

"So you finally woke up." He says in a cold voice and Petra tries not to scream (again, her mouth is hindered by a cloth) at the sight of her killer.

He's wearing a black sweatshirt, a pair of black pants and has an undercut black hair. His eyes are dull and colored gray, and his shoes are black just like his undercut hair. The sides of his bangs are reaching the middle of his ears where the shaved part of his head ends and he has both of his hands squeezed inside the pockets of his pants.

And what's funny about it is that he has an undercut hair—a black one, and she thinks that he appears as if he's part of a cult worshipping walls, but she stops herself from making any more internal jokes as it would be literally her last laugh.

Petra starts to swallow when she sees him walking near her, thinking that he might be starting to plan executing her. But he stops beside her and leans near her ear. And she cringes at how hot his breath is—surprisingly, it does not smell like the ones those stereotypical criminals have, and Petra takes note of how nice he smells.

"Don't scream." She hears him mutter and she frantically nods.

She sighs in relief though when he pulls the cloth out of her mouth, and she's about to shout, but she remembers that he's just beside her staring with his face a few inches away from her, and that's when she finally noticed that he's actually quite good-looking.

_A good-looking killer isn't so bad anyway_.

"Where am I?" She asks, snapping out of her reverie, but he doesn't say anything and starts to back away from her instead.

"In my apartment." He casually answers, walking at a nearby chair tucked under the table. "Old and abandoned buildings sound too archaic—they are dirty, and dirt pisses me off." He says with clear scorn and sits after he dragged the chair out.

She finds herself surprised at how he could be so carefree in telling her a bit of information, but she realizes she herself isn't scared talking to him like they've known each other for years. _It's funny_, she thinks.

"So… you brought me here instead?" She asks, silently shaking at the way he looks at her.

He could be so intimidating even without a word!

"Yeah." The man says, placing his chin on his hands and continues, "This place is rather tolerable."

But Petra stops. They are in his apartment, so if she just managed to scream, people would think that something is wrong and she'd be rescued!

"Oh, and don't even try to shout." He mutters and looks at her with pity, in which Petra compensates with a frown.

She's about to ask him why the hell she's not supposed to scream when she has every chances that her butt would be spared (because damn it, it's an apartment where there are at least five people and she thinks that he's stupid enough to bring her some place where his crimes could get discovered), but a loud bang on the wall suddenly catches her off-guard.

"What the—"

A loud moan echoes.

Petra looks at him with wide eyes. He stares at her back deadpanned.

"I-Is that—"

And creative curses, another set of banging and ear-piercing moans and groans follow soon after.

"D-Don't tell me—"

"That's why you shouldn't scream." He says and stands up, walking towards the cupboard to get two cups. "Neighbors would think that you're only having a pleasurable night."

She makes a disgusted face and thinks that the man noticed her because he merely smirked and he starts to walk back on the table, pouring coffee in the cups.

"It's only natural. Though it's fucking annoying when you're in the middle of your sleep and someone would suddenly shout 'harder and faster'."

She tries not to laugh at that, really, but she just can't believe that she got herself a pretty humorous kidnapper so she smiles a small, amused one instead.

"So you could kidnap anyone here without worries that you'd get arrested." Petra shakes her head, finding it hard to hide her amusement anymore. "You're one hell of an interesting kidnapper."

He shrugs. "Probably. You could scream and shout all you want; they won't mind. It's about time my neighbors stop nagging me about getting laid."

Petra laughs, completely miffed and charmed by this good-looking kidnapper's humor.

"I'm supposed to be mad and scared right now, you know?" She says afterwards, stealing a glance at her tied body. "I was planning to meet my friends but got abducted, and now you're telling me some kind of a sick joke to prevent me from screaming. Aren't you gonna kill me soon?"

"I wonder about that." The man stares at her, and the way he directs his gray irises towards her brown ones makes her self-conscious.

And she wonders why she suddenly thought that she may have seen him before.

She stops her train of thoughts when the man started to walk towards her, with the cup on his hand.

"Messy jobs aren't my thing, so you need not to worry about getting yourself killed." He says and places the cup in front of her face. "Coffee?"

Petra tries to dismiss his initial sentence. She cannot believe what he just declared, yes, and she's more than thankful that her butt is spared for the meantime. But her stomach is itching for a drink since she hasn't eaten anything since she was taken. And she has no freaking idea what the time is!

"I really appreciate the offer, but…" She glances at her tied feet and hands, and looks up at him. "…if you could untie me, I'd gladly accept—"

The man slams his hand on the backrest of the chair she's tied to and leans forward.

"I could," he whispers and leans back to look at her face to continue, "but you can't do something stupid, because it's my forte to kick stupid people—in the ass."

Petra stiffly nods and starts thinking how amazing this man is for effortlessly showing his interesting and scary side at the same time.

After a few seconds on placing the cup on the ground, the man stands up and stops in front of her, leaning forward to untie the rope.

Petra can feel his breath tickling her neck and she smells him again, and this time, he smells of coffee—but it's still a good scent, and she wonders what kind of shampoo he uses for his undercut hair.

It looks soft, and she's tempted to run her fingers against it once she's untied.

"You wouldn't need the help of your body in drinking, so just your hands." He says a few moments later and he leans back, the ropes in his hands.

Albeit dismayed, Petra sighs and nods, thankful that she got her aching hands back, and she reaches for the cup on the ground and starts gobbling the liquid on her mouth.

"It's entertaining that you're scared shit of getting killed yet you are trying to get yourself killed." He says and Petra pauses, looking at him in confusion. "Don't you ever suspect that I may have just induced the deadliest poison in your drink?"

She stops, frozen midway, and after a few seconds, she spits the coffee and coughs hard, glaring at the man.

"What the hell?! Why didn't you say so sooner, you jerk?!"

"Why would a criminal say something about his crime beforehand?" He frowns and gives her a sideway look. And when she kept her silence, he walks back to his seat and raises his own cup. "Drink on. I don't intend to carry such execution plans here."

She stares at him for a while, but when she sees him drinking his portion of the coffee, that's the time she realizes that he was just messing with her—and it annoys her, really!

"You are an asshole."

"So I've been told." He sets the cup down the table. "And a dick, a jerk, a damn shortie—though I have a personal grudge on the fucking madman who gave me the third one."

Petra heaves a long sigh and gives him a pointed look once more.

"So… isn't it about time you tell me why—"

There's a loud bang against the wall again, and a resounding 'I'm coming!' afterwards and Petra looks with a horrified face at the unbaffled man,

"Don't you find it disturbing?" She asks. "There are actually people being intimate just beside your house!"

"Not at all; it's an instant access of cheap porn." The man states and sets the rim of the cup near his mouth. "What's more disturbing is the mess their fucking makes. It irks me just thinking of those sticky white—"

"Oh, shut up and just tell me who the hell you are already!" Petra shouts a little too loudly and throws the short man an annoyed look, but he gives her the same intensified look she gave so she stops and sets the cup on her lap. "I mean… you said you're not gonna kill me, but why did you bring me here? You're not… you're not some kind of a human trafficker, right?"

"Not really." He pauses. "I'm just your average douche bag you'd meet every now and then; probably some pervert who goes after young girls."

But Petra is tired of his humor already and she looks at him with ire.

"Look, please take this seriously. I know you're having fun watching me in misery here, but I have no freaking idea why I'm here stuck with you when I'm supposed to be with my friends and… someone else." Petra whispers the last one, and she hopes he doesn't hear it, but when he raises his eyebrow, Petra begins to think otherwise.

"So, this someone else you're talking about—a friend?" He asks, standing and walking then he dumps the cup in the sink.

"He is; an online friend. And we were supposed to finally meet." She says mildly then frowns. "But I got kidnapped and now I won't be able to tell him that I like him!"

"You've fallen for someone you met online; doesn't seem too odd for me. A hottie?"

"You're wrong!" Petra shouts, moving and causing the chair to make a screeching sound against the floor. "You're wrong. It's not like that. I like him because we share the same interests—he's fond of mysteries as much as I am, we have the same taste in music, he'd talk to me every night until I fall asleep, he's just as hopeless romantic as I am, and he's kind; not some random jerk who'd kidnap people in a clean apartment then offer them coffee!"

The man stands without saying anything, just looking at her with his dead eyes and Petra thinks for the second time that she has seen those looks before, but she really can't recall where or when. It's just her intuition, but something forces her mind to acknowledge that she has seen him somewhere.

On television? Newspapers?

But those don't seem to ring a bell.

"Don't be so picky. Not all kidnappers offer you a drink." He says, walking towards her and she scoffs. "So? Even if he's a retard, you'd still like him regardless of his face just because you share the same fucking sentiments?"

The man stops behind her, snatching her hands and he grips them behind her. He leans forward before she could protest; his face a few inches beside hers.

"Even if he's some random jerk who'd kidnap people in a clean apartment then offer them coffee?"

Petra's eyes widen and she looks at him sideways, catching his breath that smells of mixed mint and coffee. And the longer she stares at him, the more she realizes that he looks handsome, and this man might just be…

"Y-You're Levi?" She asks and he is silent for a few seconds, but he then gives a curled-up smile, shaking his head.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not." The man whispers.

He's a jerk, she decides, and she tries resisting her hands, but he's too strong for her and she sees him in the corner of her eye giving a small smirk. If only she knew that this would happen, she didn't go alone.

And if this guy is really Levi—the man she was supposed to meet and has taken a liking to, then she would be damned. She never imagined liking a criminal—although she thinks they are compatible, but it was wrong.

_Just damn wrong._

"Let me tell you a secret, though." He says, and Petra notices that the distance between their face got a little smaller, and she flushes when she starts to feel his lips almost touching hers. "I do _love_ detective games, but I really don't have time for sappy chick flicks and movies."

"Wha—" She starts to speak, but he silences her with his finger, licking his glossy lips, and she tries to look away from him but she can't; he's too interesting and tempting at the moment, anyway.

"The only music I currently enjoy is the sound of groans and moans my neighbors play in the middle of the night." He mumbles and Petra looks at him with disbelief. "And I'm not romantic, just some sick bastard deceiving women." He says and ends with a straight face.

Petra was about to shout this time at his declaration, but her head starts spinning and her gaze flies towards the coffee, and she realizes that the man may have put some kind of a drug that made her visions blurry. She extends her hand to him but he's already out of her reach, and he decides that Levi is a bad person, and she's regretful—so much, and thinks that she's never gonna befriend someone over the internet again, that is if she'd make it alive.

Before she could pass out though, she feels him holding her shoulders, and the last thing she remembers is how warm his chest felt against her head.

.

-:-

.

Petra wakes up to an unusual headache.

She doesn't remember ever drinking (and really, she doesn't drink), but her head is still spinning. She tries to stand up, but something prevents her from doing so, and that's when she comes to realization that she's alone and still tied up, and remembers that she's being kept in this clean apartment by her online friend, Levi (who's nowhere in sight).

She sighs loudly with vex and helplessly tugs the rope with her free hands, but to no avail.

Then she remembers the cup of coffee.

And she's thankful when she finds it on the ground. As odd as it may seem, Levi didn't bother cleaning it up, but it doesn't matter. At least she has something she can use to escape.

Petra reaches for the cup and gently slams it on the floor, careful not to be heard in case Levi is just nearby.

It won't break, so she does the process over and over until it finally cracks. She flinches when some small scraps get into her hand and it starts bleeding, but she doesn't mind; breaking free is her first priority and she'll take care of her wounds some time later.

Petra gets the sharpest shard and starts cutting the rope around her body.

Ten minutes and fifty-seven seconds later, she successfully cuts the rope into two, and she goes after the rope on her feet.

To say the least, it took her a whole fifteen minutes repeatedly scratching all the ropes tied on her before she could escape, but to her surprise and utter fear, the door suddenly opens, thinking that Levi caught her even before she could go.

But she's even more surprised when she sees that it's not him.

It's a man, taller than her with brown hair and black eyes, and a well-built body.

She's about to ask him who he is but he raises his finger on his lips and she frowns.

"I saw you being carried here last night, so I'm getting you out of here." He says, and Petra thinks that maybe, he's one of the tenants in the apartment who knows about Levi's crimes.

She couldn't be any more thankful so she mentally sighs in relief and nods.

As soon as they got out of the door, hiding and running from time to time, they stop at a place filled with boxes and Petra pauses, breathing heavily. She looks at the man who's equally out of breath.

"Thank you for rescuing me, mister." She says with a smile and he shakes his head.

"Don't mention it. I'm your friend, aren't I?" He smiles back, offering his hand and Petra, although she frowns at what he said, accepts the hand.

"Yeah, friend." She says and attempts to take her hand back, but he refuses to let go and she looks up at him.

"Truth is, I followed you last night when I saw you being taken." He says, scratching his head with his other free hand, smiling sheepishly. "We were supposed to meet, remember?"

Petra pauses, looks down and thinks if she's supposed to meet someone.

All she remembers is that she planned on meeting her friends… and her online friend Levi after that, but she already met him, and he was even acting like a jerk but he never said that he's—

And she shots her head up with wide eyes.

"D-Don't tell me… you're Levi?!" She asks shouting and with a frown.

But the man nods his head, letting go of her hand.

"I am Levi who loves movies and music, as much as you do." He mumbles and ends with a smile. "It's nice to finally meet you, Petra."

It takes Petra a few seconds to process what he says, but afterwards, she laughs loud enough for only the two of them to hear, and she shakes her head.

She can't believe that that jerk got her!

But, she stops altogether and thinks again who the man who kidnapped her is, and why he would do that. He said he wouldn't kill her—well, he didn't. He actually didn't do anything to her except made her drink coffee—with sleeping drugs, but he did not do anything harming other than that. And that nulls her suspicion that he's the rumored serial killer running lose on the streets of Trost. But still, she has no idea who he is and how he knows her name.

The short guy with an undercut did not do anything to her; he just kept her entertained for a few seconds then scared the shit out of her for the rest of the night, he was even advancing towards her a lot of times—something only a_ stalker _does.

"I-If you're Levi… then, who is that guy?" She asks, looking at him, but before he could answer, Petra hears a clanking sound.

"Well, isn't this a rather touching reunion?"

She stiffens when she hears his cold voice, and she doesn't need to turn around to know to whom it belonged to.

Petra looks behind her and sees the man who kidnapped her, still wearing his black sweatshirt, his pair of black pants. His eyes are still dull (more dead even) and colored gray, and his shoes are still black, but it shines brighter than last night.

And he's still the same humorous guy with an undercut hair who kidnapped her and offered her coffee.

This time though, he's holding a gun.

She doesn't scream, only standing there frozen, and she fully faces him after five seconds or so, shaking.

"You really are a bastard, you know that?" She finds herself saying and she wonders if she did a right move. He is armed with a gun, and any wrong word or movement from her would cause her to lose her life… and Levi's too.

"Probably." He shrugs and looks at the hole in his gun. "Though I have no idea how much of a bastard this impatient thing can get."

The man says, pointing the gun towards them again.

"I'm hoping you could let us go."

Petra hears Levi from beside her say and she feels regretful.

She's always wanted to meet him yet it turned out this way when they did. It is even her entire fault why he got involved..

But Petra hears a hum of disapproval from the unidentified man and she throws him a glare. She's all too wrong about him. He may be a good-looking kidnapper, but he's rotten to the core!

"Come on, don't be stupid. I believe I worked hard for this, and I'll probably earn nothing." He pauses, and Petra doesn't know if he looked at her when he said his last sentence, but she imagines it was just her imagination when he looks back at the guy beside her and continues. "And you're telling me to just let you go? Don't be so selfish. I found her first."

"What the hell do you really need?" Petra shouts, frustrated. "Isn't it enough for you that you wasted an important time of mine?"

"I'm still gonna be so kind, so don't fret. However, I'm going to let go just one of you, and the other stays here. So… who's gonna get left behind? I wonder." He says, looking at his firearm.

Petra then stomps towards him when her patience ran out. His craziness needs to be stopped!

She's not supposed to be afraid of him, she has Levi by her side and she's sure as hell that he'd save her, like what he did a few moments ago. And that's what her perfect description of a found love—something unexpected. And she's not gonna let this shortie ruin it for her.

"None of us will stay. We'll both get out of here alive." Petra exclaims, gritting her teeth, but he doesn't budge, only looking at the man behind her.

"Hoh?"

And for the second time, she wonders.

She wonders if it was just her imagination when his eyes twitched when he looked behind her.

"That was some promising statement. Now I'm more amused."

"Well then, shall we settle this and see who between us will get the girl?"

Petra frowns when she hears Levi talk, but this time, his voice is cold and maniac. Still with a scowl, she turns around only to find him holding a gun pointed towards her.

Her mouth goes dry when she finds him looking differently than before, and she cannot find the words to speak.

Well, no one would when they get two guys pointing a gun at them.

"Don't be such a killjoy and give me that woman. I waited for nights playing the good guy, and when I finally see her, you come as an obsessive kidnapper trying to score before me?" He laughs, and Petra thinks it sounded nowhere near sweet.

She thought she was thankful when she found out that the man who kidnapped her wasn't Levi, and the real one shows up, but this isn't exactly how she pictured their first meeting would be. He's supposed to save her, talk to her about their favorite movies and music, and admit that she has already taken a liking to him, but no.

This isn't the Levi she met. This guy is scary, and suspicious. Why the hell would he bring such dangerous thing with him?

It's just… no.

"I told you, didn't I? I'm letting only one of you go. The other one stays in hell with me."

"We'll see about that."

Petra is about to walk towards Levi and ask him what he meant by the things he said, but she suddenly felt herself being pulled with a hand on her waist, and sounds of gunfire echo through the place.

She feels the man cover her ears with his left hand, his gun still intact on his right, and she clings on him for her life, not caring anymore if he's her enemy.

All it matters for now is survival.

Petra closes her eyes when the man quickly changes directions. She's being dragged away to and fro, and she notices that he's quite agile, and although he's thin, she can feel his well-built body against her skinny one.

The drill continued for seconds—minutes even, and finally, the gunfire suddenly subsides and she opens her eyes.

The man refrains from moving and his right hand slowly goes beside him, his hand on her ears slides down her waist.

She looks up at his face and sighs in relief when she sees him staring down at her.

"You alright?" He asks, and she nods, tearing up.

He releases her, and that's when she finds out that his right arm is bleeding.

"Your arm." She says and he looks down at her.

"Don't mind it." He says and walks past her.

Petra turns around, and sees Levi lying cold on the floor, bloodied.

She sees the man shot a gun at him again and she flinches, wondering how brutal he could get. He then kneels down and checks his neck for pulse, and when she thinks he's done, he checks his wristwatch and he looks at her.

"He's dead." He declares and Petra slumps down.

She can't believe so much could happen in just twelve hours.

.

-:-

.

Moments later, several people came to look out at the commotion; Levi's cadaver was carried via ambulance for morgue, and Petra was escorted to state her testimony, from how and when she met Levi up to the time of his death, and that's when she learned that Levi was just his alias, his real name being Ivan Aldheis, and he was the famous serial killer in the streets of Trost.

The man was with her the entire time, and she still wonders why they didn't ask for his attestations. Even if he saved her, he still has done the crime of taking her against her will, but she's thankful for the meantime, and has finally calmed down, yet she still can't get out of her mind the fact that Levi—or Ivan, wasn't the person she believed him to be.

So here she is at her kidnapper slash savior's apartment, doing nothing but stare at him and his neighbor.

"I can't believe you killed him." His neighbor, a woman with brown hair says, gently tapping alcohol-soaked cotton against the man's wound.

But the guy scoffs and looks at her, and mutters, "The motherfucker was armed with a gun. People would only think it's reasonable that I killed him for self-defense."

"I know that. But not everyone would think that you're omniscient enough to have a firearm in preparation for an impending danger." The woman shakes her head and closes the medicine kit, standing up. "You could get sued for carrying a gun, you know?

"I thought you'd probably understand the dangers of this shitty job where some avenging pricks could shoot you from somewhere while you are taking a hard and long shit. It's better to live dangerously than putting up without a fight."

She doesn't say anything and stares at him, but she resigns and sighs afterwards. "You're out of your mind."

"At least I'm not someone who's out of her mind because of a mind-numbing orgasm. You were so fucking loud last night."

"Come on, Erwin suggested it and I couldn't refuse. He seldom takes the initiative, you know?"

"Your activities aren't my problem any—"

"Um..." Petra intervenes when she can't take their exchange of statements anymore. She was just beside them, yet she feels as if she was being ignored.

This is so wrong on many levels, she thinks. First was this guy who kidnapped her, then she met Levi, or Ivan—her online friend, and he's dead. Now this man's neighbor came barging in and is not the least disturbed that her neighbor just murdered someone. She can hardly believe it at first as well, but when they told her that the people residing on the apartment are his friends, she doesn't wonder anymore why they are not bothered by the fact that he just shot a bullet at Ivan's skull.

"Well, I'm going now." She hears the woman say and she smiles at her. "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Ral."

Petra nods and she sits beside him once the woman was out of their sight. And she finds herself alone with her kidnapper in his apartment for the second time.

"I've already contacted your family and told them that you're not in danger anymore." He says, looking at her. "I'll send you home later."

Petra nods once again and she stares up at him.

"You alright?" He asks and Petra smiles, looking at her lap.

"I suppose I am, but really, I'm not." She pauses. "I can't believe I almost ran away with him."

"I told you didn't I? No criminal would declare his plans. And this is why you should be careful around people. You never know who your enemy is." He says, looking straight ahead, and Petra could not agree even more. "Sometimes, the least suspicious are those who have the most malicious intentions."

There is a long silence, and Petra sits back, her hands still on her lap.

"I know it may be too conceited of me, but… is that the reason why you took me here?" She asks, and she hopes she doesn't sound too hopeful at that.

She doesn't even know why she'd asked him that, she just found herself blurting the question on her mind.

The man doesn't answer for a while though.

"Sorry, I asked a rather odd—"

"That's right." He says, giving her an unreadable expression. "I found out that he's been targeting you, so I had to steal you for a while. Don't worry, I was planning on letting you go right from the very start."

"So you just… abducted me here to prevent me from being taken away by that guy?"

"Yeah."

Again, a pregnant silence ensues and he stands up.

"Are you bothered by the fact that I killed the guy you like?"

"I'd be lying if I say that I'm not. But the one you killed wasn't the guy that I liked. He was different than what I thought him to be. Perhaps he was also lying when he said that he likes everything that I like. It was a shame that I thought I could finally share my passions with someone and there he went pointing a gun at me." She laughs and sighs. "Probably not the ending I was expecting."

"Oh?" The man says, crossing his arms and giving her a sneer—and that makes Petra think that just a single gesture from him makes him look sexy. "So as long as there's someone who has the same interest as you have, you'd fall for him?"

"And if he is not gonna try to kill me, then yes."

He then laughs and uncrosses his arms, extending his hand to hers.

"Levi. Ackerman, not Aldheis."

Petra stops and frowns, then stiffly laughs while reaching for his hand.

"You really love to joke, don't you?"

"I'm dead serious." He says and Petra immediately retracts her hand. "Don't worry. I'm not some kind of a sick man you think I am. I told you, I'm not fond of movies and music. I'm not the hopeless romantic Levi you met. I'm the douche bag Levi who kidnapped you in a clean apartment and offered you coffee."

But Petra stares and laughs afterwards, reaching for his hand the second time, gripping it not so tightly, and she feels him doing the same.

"And the douche bag Levi who scared the shit out of me."

"Yeah, and that too. So, friends?"

Petra nods.

"I can't believe I'm befriending my kidnapper."

"No shit, Sherlock."

He chuckles for the second time, and he sits beside her, playing with her bronze hair. Petra knew it seemed so awkward, yet she lets him do what his fingers wanted to.

She could not be any more calmed than this.

"So, I guess this is goodbye." Petra says, looking stiffly at him and Levi shrugs, still twisting the strands of her hair in his fingers.

"Not really." He says. "You'll never know when someone kidnaps you and offers you a coffee in his clean apartment for the second time."

Petra stops and stares and she breaks into a small smile, looking at his eyes laced with humor she's come to like.

"Then, I'll just have to make sure that I'd gladly come on my own free will next time."

"Absolutely."

.

-:-

.

It has been three weeks since that day.

Petra learns that her friends were worried about her when she did not show up, and it was to her uttermost mortification when she found out that Levi actually contacted her father even before he kidnapped her. Why the hell did he know her father's number anyway?

She wanted to ask him that so badly, and she was thankful that they exchanged numbers before she went home. No matter how often she calls and texts him, he wouldn't answer all the time. The times he would, he'd just say that he was busy, and their conversations were only limited to asking how each other is doing, and that was it.

However, there was one instance when Levi spared her a time—that was only when she got mad, asking him if he was just ignoring her, and though she hated to admit it, she did sound like a nagging girlfriend (and she begrudgingly thinks that she isn't, _yet_) as he remarked.

And from that catch-up phone call, she somehow learned that he was once a fan of Sherlock Holmes, but he thought he was an overrated character so he went after Sir Arthur Conan Doyle instead.

He doesn't talk to her until she falls asleep; he was in fact, the one who sleeps first—but he'd call her first thing in the morning to say his late goodnight he didn't manage to say, and that strangely makes her smile the whole day.

He's not a hopeless romantic person either. He's an ass; some douche bag who cannot live a day without introducing profanities through his messages—far from some sickeningly loving prince. He may not come in a white horse in all his shining sword and glory, but he did come unexpectedly with his gun and coffee to save her sorry butt from being killed.

And she fell head over heels in love with him.

She considered visiting him once, but school had been an ass and she had so many projects and exams she needed to take care of.

Not only that. Ivan's death came as big news, him being a serial killer and all, and as the last person who had an encounter with him, Petra has been invited here and there for her testimonies. She was even almost invited for television and radio interviews, but her father refused, saying that her testimonies are to be kept private within the local authorities.

So here she is, once more, waiting patiently at the hall where another one of her interviews would be held.

She didn't wait too long though, because a few minutes later, a guy came and escorted her to the room where the interrogator awaits.

They walk along the hallway in silence, passing by a few rooms before they stop.

The guy urges her to enter the room, and she does.

As soon as she steps her foot in, the thing she notices first is the nameplate on the table.

_Prosecutor Levi Ackerman_, it says.

_Prosecutor Levi_.

_Levi_.

Petra gasps loudly and turns to look at the swivel chair with its back facing her.

"You took so long." The voice says, and Petra fights the urge to run and hug him.

But it doesn't take long when the chair makes a screeching sound, and she finally sees the man she's been longing to see.

And she decides that he's definitely the same guy she met; dead eyes, scowl, frowning lips and his undercut hair.

Only this time, he's not wearing a black sweatshirt.

It's a black suit and a black tie with black pants.

Unquestionably the same, handsome kidnapper.

Petra smiles and walks towards him.

"So, you're actually a prosecutor?" She asks, with a frown.

That's when something clicks on the back of Petra's mind.

The reason why she thought that Levi was familiar is because he's that prosecutor who's the center of attraction on the online private forum she frequently visits (the site where she met Ivan, and she now wonders why the hell would a criminal visit a site where policemen could trace him). There were lots of threads and topics about him, being one of the greatest case solvers, but she saw his face only once, and so she didn't bother knowing about him anymore; another is because of the rumors that he's got a rotten attitude despite his intelligence and pleasant appearance.

But Petra knew him better than that. And she's more than glad that she's one of the few people who can see beyond his imperfections.

She sees Levi stand up crossing his arms and leaning on the table.

"I can see a 'prosecutor' sticking like a shit in the ass near my name. So I guess I still am."

This is definitely Levi.

Him and his half-assed shit jokes.

And Petra doesn't waste any more time, so she finally jumps and hugs him, and he does the same, smirking against her hair.

"I suppose this is what makes you busy. You're not bothering to call me good morning anymore." Petra says, leaning back with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Levi answers with a frown, clinging on her waist. "Those damn superiors are making too much fuss about me carrying a fucking gun to save a damsel in distress."

"Well, sorry about this damsel in distress who kept you busy." She playfully smacks his chest and he chuckles, catching her hands.

"Not really. At least I got to see you again." Levi says, his chuckles reducing to a calm smile. And Petra decides that she missed it more than anything.

She smiles, her fingers settling on his tie, and she starts fixing it with gentle tugs.

"So? You need me for my testimonies?"

"I do. But I was also there when he got his ass kicked, so let's not bother about that anymore." He pauses and she mumbles a '_You _kicked his ass.' in between her laughs.

Levi tugs her hand then and she stops laughing to look up at him, and he gives a curled smile.

"Well, we can't do anything about that. So why don't I just kidnap you again instead?"

Petra is tempted to say that it was a good idea, but she just smiles and presses a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Only if there's coffee."

"Fucking tons of it." He says and chuckles, catching her mouth fully this time. But he leans back suddenly and leans forward near her ear. "And it's good enough to keep you up while working on your nightly activities."

Petra giggles, nodding.

"Well, it's our turn this time." She says, encircling her arms around his neck. "We'd wake them to the sound of banging walls."

"And moans and groans." Levi says, kissing her all over her face, and she laughs.

"And a scream from a mind-numbing orgasm?" Petra looks up at him, contemplative.

But Levi answers soon with a sideway smile and says before he kissed her again, smiling. "Yeah, a scream from a mind-numbing orgasm, definitely."

.

-:-

.

A/N: That wasn't the ending I was expecting, but meh. It's undoubtedly a work of crap, so yeah.

I just thought that Levi looks hot with a gun. And he's one hell of a sexy and handsome kidnapper.

I'm dedicating this to a wonderful friend of mine, Pamie. She's putting up with Levi's shitty jokes. LOL.

Criticisms are welcome.


End file.
